


a lighthouse in the woods

by carnival_Souls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, This is so sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnival_Souls/pseuds/carnival_Souls
Summary: Keith lifted his head from Lance’s chest to see the most heartbreaking frown on Lance’s face. He reached up to wipe a tear away, holding Lance’s face between his hands, brushing the hair away from his eyes.Keith kissed the corner of his frown. “Does this feel real?”(The one where Keith and Lance get their first apartment together after the war)





	a lighthouse in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from Lighthouse by Patrick Watson

Keith swung open the door to their new apartment with the last armful of boxes. The apartment was a maze of boxes leading to the very center of the living room where Lance was sprawled out on a nest of blankets and pillows. At the warm, sleepy sight of him, Keith felt his heart clench in his chest. He had long given up on wondering why Lance was the embodiment of sunlight. It was just who he was, giving life to everything he touched.

 

Lance cracked open an eyelid at the sound of his footsteps, “Hey roomie.”

 

Keith slid onto the floor beside him, “Hey, you dork. We have a bed, you know.”

 

Lance pulled Keith closer to him, “Mm... that’s probably the more practical option. I dunno, I guess I just wanted to look at all of it. It’s so surreal. I feel like I’m gonna wake up tomorrow and none of this will be here.”

 

 Keith lifted his head from Lance’s chest to see the most heartbreaking frown on Lance’s face. He reached up to wipe a tear away, holding Lance’s face between his hands, brushing the hair away from his eyes.

 

Keith kissed the corner of his frown. “Does this feel real?”

 

The corner of Lance’s mouth lifted, “Maybe.”

 

Keith considered that a partial victory. He planted another kiss on the tip of his nose. “How about now?”

 

Lance was fighting to keep from grinning. “You could do better.”

 

Lance egged him on until Keith was assailing his face with kisses and they were wrestling across the floor. They both laughed until they couldn’t breathe, and Lance was pleading surrender. “Alright, alright!!”

 

Keith looked down at his boyfriend, searching his face for any residual angst, but all he found was a flushed face and sparkling eyes. He rolled back over onto his side. “Okay, well I guess my work is do-”

 

Lance cut him off with a fierce kiss, dizzying and drowning him all at once, saying _Thank you, I love you, I’m so glad you’re here with me._

 

Keith kissed him back and let the vulnerability consume him. _You are the realest thing I’ve ever had. You’ve seen all the broken parts of me, and you love me anyway. You’re my home._

 

Lance pulled away panting. “Does this mean we can get a cat now? Because I already have a list of names and bought a litter box and everything.”

 

“Yes, we can get a cat. Where’s the list?”

 

Lance smirked. “It’s in my back pocket. You want to get it for me?”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Let me see it.”

 

Lance reached into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled-up piece of paper with names written on it in black marker. Keith glanced over the list and his eyes widened.

 

“Lance, we are not naming our cat Troy Bolton. Is this what you were laughing about on the way over here?!”

 

“Hey, don’t look at me like that!! It was Hunk’s idea. Because you know…wildcats.”

 

Keith groaned. “Oh my god, you are so lame. Why am I in love with you?”

 

“Oh, I’m the lame one? Keith, you’ve gotta see the bigger picture here…get your—”

 

“Please don’t say it.”

 

“—head in the game!” Lance laughed uproariously at himself. He looked so smug, shoulders shaking with mirth, smile aimed at Keith like sunbeams. It was unfair for anyone to be this adorable.

 

Keith pushed himself off the floor, offering a hand to Lance. “C’mon let’s go get some food. I’m starving. Plus, I need brain fuel to tell you all the reasons Troy Bolton is the worst name for a cat.”

 

Lance stood, shrugging on his jacket. “So, you admit that you don’t have any reasons right now? Did you even look at the rest of the names? There are actually some pretty good ones on there, I promise.”

 

Lance threw an arm around Keith’s shoulder as they exited their apartment, bickering about everything and nothing. It was cheesy and ridiculous, but Keith felt like they had so much time. They had time to go get food, buy a cat, paint their apartment, unpack their boxes, build a life, grow old together. They had fought for this, and they earned it. It was something they deserved a long time ago, and now here they were, hearts beating wildly, the future ahead of them. The future no longer felt like something intangible, some forbidden daydream that could be snatched away in the blink of an eye.

 

They had all the time in the universe.


End file.
